


Night at the Old Country

by MohRod



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohRod/pseuds/MohRod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muhrder and Darius have a not-so-good visit after fighting the Lessers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Old Country

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot work.

With a strong push, the hideout’s door was open.

It was thick and heavy wood, but I had already gotten used to the strength needed to get through it. Inside the place, Darius was sharpening his daggers quietly. He didn’t look up as I came in.

I drew out mine, threw the chest holster in the corner where I slept and sat on dry straw.

It was near dawn, and felt as if hadn’t get anywhere tonight. Found a small group of new lessers fifty miles from the cabin. They should be looking for us. I killed them all. But it wasn’t enough; some nights I could only settle with twenty or thirty of our assassins. Not today.

I sighed, letting loose the leather strap that held my black and red hair –inherited from my father. There was a moment of instant relief when my scalp was free from the grip, and then a horrible headache, which I was starting to get used to, arrived.

"So how was hunting today?" A soft voice echoed through space.

"Not as good as it could have been."

Silence sprang between us for a few seconds before being filled by the noise coming from the blade to be polished.

Finally the muscles of my back and my arms relaxed; I let my body fall into the part where had more hay, and laid there exhausted.

"Are you with that headache again?" Darius could be imperative and friendly when he wanted. It made a great companion sometimes. Others not so much.

"This cannot fucking leave me alone!" Said that, kicked out my buckskin boots and tried to relax my legs.

"Maybe you should feed, Brother mine." D’s soft voice was a low sound.

"Yeah, maybe."

"How long has it been?"

Feeling increasingly away, beginning to give in to sleep, I forced myself to answer: “I do not know … Just over three months …”

My Brother inhaled forcefully, before getting up and walking down the dirt pavement of our place.

“ I shall contact the Cho- “

The door opened again, letting the summer breeze in. I got up quickly, jumping on guard position, with my daggers drawn.

"Calm down, my Brothers …" Hharm entered. His long fangs gleamed in the darkness. We all knew where the others were hiding during the weeks we have not seen in the Tomb, for when we have nowhere to go during an emergency.

The problem was that Hharm rarely collaborated.

From inside the heavy leather coat he pulled out a bottle, also undoing of daggers and a large sword. He sat on a corner in front of me, and took a big gulp of what looked like mead.

"So, Muddy…" began with debauchery shortly after I went back to lie down. "How many you killed today?"

Took a deep breath. I had to calm myself, now. Fighting with my brother so close to dawn would only make it worse for us. I needed to stay calm … All day.

"No more than you, Brother mine. And I would appreciate if you stopped calling me that." I mumbled.

Hharm ‘s sickly laugh floated in the air. Darius looked over his shoulder. He had sat by the fire, staring hard at me. I knew what he was thinking: that at any moment he could draw his dagger and stick into our Brother’s heart.

"You’re losing your touch … Muddy?"

Blood ran cold in my veins, pressure dropped; I took a deep breath. If not for the oath to protect my Race and the Brotherhood, I’d finish it here and now. I’ve always been the fastest. And the way he was already half drunk, sure I could take him down.

"No, Hharm, I’m not. Just have not met more than a few betas on the road. “

"The big Muhrder …" he stammered. "… You can not kill lessers as before …” He took another sip. I sat and stared at him, pretending not to see Darius’ blue eyes narrow. “Maybe it’s time for you to retire, my dear Brother …”

"Shut up, Hharm!" Darius growled. "Maybe it’s time you do so. Go some sleep! “ He stood up and took the bottle from the blond one. “You stink as human females, Hharm! You should be embaressed.”

D turned away and threw the drink onto the fire, causing it to crackle with more intensity. I stared at the flames for a second, wondering what Hharm said. Even being offensive, it was a good advice.

I raised my eyes to the corner where Darius slept.

"May I should retire, D. Just as Ahgony did." His eyes widened in surprise. "I intend to continue until there are no more lessers here in the Old Country. But, if we go to the New Continent, I must take my leave."

"We sworn to fight together until we die."

"Yes. But if there is none to fight against in the future, I can only rot in a stone house. "


End file.
